Um Presente De Akamaru?
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: Kiba, Hinata e Shino tentam dar banho em Akamaru. Mas ele não está no clima de deixar os ninjas fazerem seu trabalho. Dessa vez, ele levará seu dono para algo diferente...
1. Asakura Miaka

Essa fic é algo bem diferente do que eu estou acostumada a fazer, mas espero que gostem do mesmo jeito!

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence!

_To Hatake Yuuki_

**Um presente de Akamaru?**

Aquela quente manhã de verão era também uma manhã de folga para o time de Kurenai, que acabara de voltar de uma longa missão sem sua sensei, já que a gravidez da kunoichi já alcançava agora os cinco meses.

- Akamaru, fica quieto! – o grito de Kiba pôde ser ouvido por toda a floresta da vila da Folha.

- Ki-kiba-kun... – Hinata gaguejou. – Você acha mesmo uma boa idéia dar banho no Akamaru assim?

- Como você quer que eu faça, Hinata?

A Hyuuga corou descontroladamente, envergonhada por ter sido repreendida pelo companheiro de equipe.

- Mas... é que... Quando ele era pequeno era fácil, mas agora... – ela hesitou em terminar sua frase, vendo o olhar que o Inuzuka a lançava.

Kiba bufou e sentou na grama, de braços cruzados, extremamente aborrecido com seus amigos.

- A culpa não é minha se ele ficou desse tamanho!

- Na verdade, é sim. – disse Shino, finalmente se pronunciando. – Se você não tivesse dado tantas pílulas incrementadas com chakra humano para ele, seus músculos e órgãos internos não teriam dilatado tanto e ele continuaria do mesmo tamanho que tinha três anos atrás.

Kiba fitou Shino, incrédulo.

- Shino, quando eu digo que você precisa falar como uma pessoa normal, eu falo sério!

A expressão do Aburame se manteve em branco como sempre, o que fez o Inuzuka revirar os olhos, muito mais irritado do que segundos atrás.

- Vocês vão me ajudar ou não? – ele perguntou, mostrando toda sua irritação.

Hinata suspirou pesadamente. Que a maratona recomeçasse!

- Tubo bem, Kiba-kun...

Kiba abriu um enorme sorriso, que mostrava seus dentes mais caninos do que humanos.

Shino tirou seus óculos e arregaçou as mangas de seu casaco.

- Que fique bem claro. Essa é a última vez que eu faço isso.

Hinata e Kiba se seguraram para não rir. Toda vez que eles iam dar banho em Akamaru, Shino dizia a mesma frase. Exatamente a mesma coisa, sem nem ao menos uma vírgula de diferença.

- Vamos lá! – o Inuzuka exclamou, animado, numa tentativa de esconder suas risadas do amigo.

O processo era sempre o mesmo. Primeiro, Hinata ativava seu Byakugan para achar as pulgas e carrapatos que alojavam-se no pêlo do grande cão, depois, Shino usava sua herança sangüínea para remover os parasitas. Por fim, os dois garotos seguravam Akamaru para que Hinata pudesse molhá-lo e esfregá-lo.

Mas é claro que não era tão simples assim...

Akamaru pulava, corria, lambia, latia. Para, "tomar banho" era sinônimo de festa, afinal, aquele era o único momento que podia brincar tranqüilamente com os três ninjas, sem ter que se preocupar com lutas e inimigos. Mas naquele dia, em especial, havia um cheiro diferente no ar...

- Qual o problema, Akamaru? – Hinata perguntou, assustada com a súbita mudança de comportamento do cão. Ele ficara quieto e começara a rosnar baixinho, quase inaudivelmente.

Não latiu, apenas saiu correndo, em disparada.

Kiba praguejou baixinho. O que ele cachorro idiota tinha naquela cabeça oca?

- Volta aqui! – ele gritou enfurecido, enquanto começava a correr atrás do fugitivo.

Entretanto, por mais rápido que corresse, não conseguia alcançá-lo. Acabou saindo da floresta de Konoha e foi parar na entrada da vila shinobi.

Parou para descansar, enquanto via ao longe seu cachorro sumindo entre as árvores da parte da floresta que ficava fora da vila.

- Akamaru! – ele gritou, em vão.

- Problemas, Inuzuka-kun?

Kiba se virou, acabando por encarar os olhos verde-musgo da kunoichi da Areia, Sabaku no Temari, que chegava na vila da Folha.

- Oi, Temari-san! Akamaru enlouqueceu de vez...

Temari riu, toda vez que chegava na vila ouvia as mesmas histórias do Inuzuka e seu cão.

- Ele deve ter farejado o gato da Miaka-chan, não se preocupe, ela já está chegando.

Kiba se surpreendeu. Já ouvira falar do clã que controlava os gatos, mas nunca pensara que fosse um clã de Sunagakure.

- Antes de você voltar a correr, será que poderia me dizer onde Shikamaru está? – Temari perguntou rindo, divertida.

- Deve estar no quartel chuunin ou na torre da hokage.

Dito isso, ele voltou a correr, concentrando um pouco de chakra em seu nariz. De fato, o cheiro característico dos felinos podia ser sentido, e muito bem.

Em pouco tempo, seguindo a trilha dos cheiros, Kiba encontrou seu cachorro e ele não estava sozinho.

Uma bela jovem acariciava-o. Seus longos cabelos cor-de-mel, presos em uma trança, reluziam com a luz do sol que se estreitava por entre a copa das frondosas árvores da floresta; seus olhos compartilhavam a mesma cor, mas os mesmos raios de sol lhe conferiam leves rajadas esverdeadas; sua pele era levemente queimada, fruto do forte sol do deserto.

Vestia um short preto que alcançava seus joelhos, o colete chuunin, com malha fina por baixo e as tradicionais sandálias ninja. Sua bandana estava amarrada em seu braço esquerdo.

Em seu ombro, um belo gato rajado esgueirava-se, assustado com a aproximação daquele enorme cão.

- Desculpe-me, o Akamaru não costuma fazer isso... – Kiba se desculpou, encantado com a beleza da jovem kunoichi.

Ela encarou o Inuzuka e sorriu ternamente, seu rosto todo se iluminando.

- Não se preocupe. Seu cão é adorável, o Yukiko que se assusta muito rápido com os seres caninos... Não é mesmo, Yukiko?

O gato miou em protesto, arrancando uma doce risada de sua dona.

- Asakura Miaka, é um enorme prazer conhecer um membro do clã Inuzuka! – ela disse, animada, estendendo sua mão para Kiba.

Ele sorriu e apertou a mão que a kunoichi lhe estendia.

- Inuzuka Kiba, o prazer é todo meu, acredite. Seu clã é muito famoso entre o meu. Só não sabia que vocês eram um clã de Suna...

- Não somos. – ela respondeu, prontamente. – Meu clã é da vila da Pedra, eu fiz Academia na vila da Areia porque meu pai teve um desentendimento com o chefe do clã, e acabou sendo expulso.

Kiba a escutava com atenção, um pouco abobalhado. Ela era diferente das kunoichis que conhecia, ela era alguém que entenderia sua paixão por animais, mesmo não fazendo parte de seu clã. E sim, era muito raro encontrar alguém que o entendesse que não fosse um parente seu.

- Eu e uns amigos estamos dando banho nesse monstrinho aqui... Gostaria de se juntar a nós? – ele perguntou, tímido como jamais fora.

- Eu adoraria! – ela disse animada, mas logo depois perdendo toda a animação: - Mas tenho que me juntar a Temari-sama... Estou em missão...

O desapontamento era percebível em sua voz.

- Bom, se tiver um tempo livre aqui em Konoha, peça para alguém te levar até o bairro Inuzuka, com certeza o pessoal vai adorar te conhecer! – ele disse, o sorrindo.

Miaka ficou levemente corada. Graças a todas as suas tarefas shinobi, ela já havia se esquecido da última vez que saíra com um garoto fora de uma missão.

- Espere-me, aparecerei lá com certeza! Arigatou, Inuzuka-kun!

O sorriso de Kiba se alargou, o sorriso enfeitiçante e enlouquecedor que só ele sabia dar.

- Pode me chamar de Kiba. E sim, estarei te esperando, anciosamente.

Dito isso, ele pegou Akamaru e deixou uma ainda mais corada Miaka para trás.

O que ele vira nela? A garota perfeita.

Bonita, kunoichi e melhor, integrante do clã dos gatos. O que estava esperando por ele? Quem poderia dizer ao certo?

Poderiam tornar-se bons amigos, ou poderiam se tornar algo mais. Tal pensamento fez o Inuzuka estranhar a si mesmo. Desde quando passara a se importar com coisas românticas? Ele deveria estar fora de si.

Mas... por que não?

Ela era especial, ele tinha certeza disso. E ansiava por descobrir o quão especial ela realmente era.


	2. Meu lar

Eu não pretendia continuar, mas como pediram, aqui está a parte dois! Obrigada pelas reviews! XD

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

_To Hatake Yuuki_

* * *

_**Um presente de Akamaru? – Parte II**_

O sol já se começava a se pôr quando as duas kunoichis de Sunagakure terminaram seus afazeres na vila da Folha. Afazeres que se mostraram um tanto chatos e cansativos, já que se limitavam à burocracia e um incessante subir e descer de escadas. "Não, não, isso é no segundo andar"; "Para resolver isso só no quartel jounin"; "Esses documentos precisam ser assinados pela hokage"...

- Cansada? – Temari perguntou a sua nova companheira de assuntos de Konoha.

- Um pouco. – Miaka respondeu. – Todas as suas viagens para cá são assim?

- Não. – Temari riu. – Na época do exame chuunin é mais divertido. Principalmente quando sou fiscal.

- Pobres gennins... – Miaka imaginava como deveria ser aterrorizante para os novatos gennins terem uma fiscal como Sabaku no Temari.

- Voltamos para Suna amanhã, certo? Aproveite para descansar um pouco. Acho que sua primeira missão diplomática te cansou.

Miaka sorriu, assentindo. De fato aquela missão a deixara mais cansada do que pensara, mas lembrara-se do convite de um certo shinobi...

- Hmm... Temari-san, você sabe aonde fica o bairro do clã Inuzuka? – suas bochechas coraram de leve.

A irmã do Kazekage sorriu maliciosamente.

- Não. Mas não deve ser muito difícil para o Yukiko te levar. Embora eu ache que ele vá se recusar a te levar a um bairro lotado de cães.

Ao ouvir a palavra "cães", o belo gato rajado de Miaka grunhiu, os pêlos eriçados.

Miaka suspirou.

- Tudo bem, posso usar meu jutsu para farejar o local.

- Você realmente se interessou pelo Kiba? – Temari perguntou com uma pontada de incredulidade.

Miaka encarou a Sabaku, um sorriso arteiro brincando em seus lábios, deixando-a com cara de menina faceira.

- Do mesmo jeito que você se interessou pelo Shikamaru-san.

Temari corou descontroladamente e cruzou os braços, fechando a cara.

- Anda, vai logo. Te vejo amanhã às sete da manhã no portão de entrada. Não se atrase.

- Sim, senhora! – a Asakura disse, batendo continência.

Temari revirou os olhos. Aquela menina não tinha jeito, era inacreditável, uma eterna criança, mesmo já tendo dezesseis anos.

Miaka fez uma série de ins com as mãos e rapidamente sentiu a diferença em seu olfato. No mínimo, umas sete vezes mais apurado. Já podia sentir claramente a concentração de cheiro canino que só podia ser proveniente do bairro Inuzuka.

Em uma coisa ela tinha que concordar com Yukiko: cheiro de cachorro não era lá um cheiro muito agradável para os narizes felinos. E bom, tecnicamente, ela fazia parte desse último grupo.

Andou vagarosamente, aproveitando a bela paisagem de Konoha. A vila ficava ainda mais bonita sob a luz alaranjada do sol poente. Infinitamente mais bonita que Suna, na opinião da jovem kunoichi.

Konoha a fazia se lembrar do lugar onde nascera, a Vila Oculta da Pedra, aonde vivera até completar dez anos. Lembrava-se do quanto odiara ter que se mudar para a Areia, lembrava-se do quanto odiara o excesso de sol, a falta de umidade, do lindo verde que cercava sua vila.

Konoha, por outro lado, era como sua amada Pedra.

Exceto por um pequeno detalhe: o cheiro canino era mínimo lá; mas agora enchia seus pulmões de forma tão plena que a enjoava consideravelmente. Sim, ela chegara ao bairro dos Inuzuka.

Apressou-se em desfazer o jutsu e Yukiko pulou para seu ombro, completamente apavorado.

- Acalme-se, Yuki-chan. – ela murmurou, passando a mão no sedoso pêlo de seu querido gato. – Ninguém vai te fazer mal.

- Gatos por aqui? – a súbita chegada de um estranho fez Miaka pular, assustada.

- O-Oyasumi... – ela gaguejou, fazendo uma rápida reverência. – Procuro por Inuzuka Kiba-kun.

A kunoichi Inuzuka ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sério que você está procurando meu irmão? – o tom de incredulidade era claro em sua voz. – O que você viu nele?!

Miaka corou de leve, incerta sobre o que responder.

- Desculpe-me a falta de educação. – a irmã de Kiba disse, notando a total falta de palavras da outra. – Sou Inuzuka Hana, irmã mais velha do tapado que você está procurando.

Miaka sorriu, nervosa.

- Sou Asakura Miaka. Kiba-kun me convidou para vir aqui.

Hana ainda parecia incrédula. Estariam elas falando da mesma pessoa? Porque o Kiba que ela conhecia era tudo, menos o tipo de garoto que atrairia uma menina tão bonita como aquela.

- Siga-me, vou te levar até ele.

A caminhada foi rápida. Em três minutos estavam entrando em uma pequena casa de estilo oriental.

- Kiba! – Hana gritou. – Você tem visita!

Um forte latido, seguido do inconfundível barulho de passos no assoalho de madeira e logo Kiba e Akamaru estavam na sala onde Hana e Miaka esperavam.

Assim que viu a kunoichi de Suna, Kiba abriu um de seus sorrisos largos, expondo seus caninos afiados, típicos de um cão.

- Que bom que pôde vir! – ele disse, animado. – Estava imaginando se viria ou não.

Miaka sorriu.

- Como acabamos tarde só voltaremos amanhã. – ela explicou.

- Quer dar uma volta? Konoha fica mais bonita quando é noite. – ele ainda sorria, estendendo a mão para ela.

Miaka abriu um sorriso tímido e pegou a mão que o Inuzuka estendia para ela, o que fez Yukiko miar em protesto.

- Você ama Konoha, estou certa? – ela perguntou, enquanto andavam de mãos dadas pelas ruas, agora pouco movimentadas.

- Todos os ninjas daqui amam. É algo próprio de Konoha, dos ninjas daqui. Todos nós daríamos nossas vidas para proteger nossa vila.

Miaka abaixou o rosto, entristecida. O que ela não daria para sentir o que ele sentia...

- Algum problema? – ele perguntou, notando a súbita tristeza que apareceu no belo rosto da kunoichi.

- Não. Eu só... gostaria de poder me sentir como vocês. Chegar de uma missão cansativa e verdadeiramente poder dizer "Estou em casa agora".

- Suna não é sua casa?

- Não. Eu nasci na vila da Pedra. Meu clã é originário de lá.

- Sentia-se em casa lá?

- Sim.

- E por que foi para Suna, então?

- Meu pai e o chefe do clã nunca se deram bem, desde que eram crianças. Não me lembro bem o porquê, mas lembro que meu pai liderou um pequeno grupo de ninjas do clã num motim contra o chefe. É claro que foram impedidos. E expulsos da vila por traição.

- E então você foi obrigada a se mudar para a Areia.

- Sim. A Névoa e a Cachoeira não nos aceitaram. Mas a Areia nos recebeu de braços abertos. – uma pausa, um suspiro. – Sei que pode parecer ingratidão de minha parte, mas a Areia não é um lar para mim. Eu gosto do verde das florestas, da umidade do ar tropical. Suna tem tudo menos isso.

- Entendo. Você sente falta da vida no clã, não sente?

Miaka assentiu. Sentia muita falta de acordar todos os dias num bairro cheio de pessoas como ela, pessoas que podiam entender seu amor por animais, por gatos.

- Bom, se quiser, acho que um toque felino não seria de todo ruim para os Inuzuka.

Miaka o encarou, estupefata.

- Que quer dizer?

- Quero dizer que, se você quiser se mudar para Konoha, será muito bem acolhida por meu clã.

A kunoichi sorriu, os olhos brilhando por conta das lágrimas que insistiam em querer rolar por seu rosto.

- Você é um amor.

Kiba riu.

- Acreditaria se eu dissesse que você é a primeira a me dizer isso?

- Não.

- Mas acredite. Eu sou um monstro bruto pro pessoal daqui. É o que principalmente as meninas dizem.

- Sou obrigada a continuar não acreditando.

- Tudo bem. Fique uns dias por aqui e faça uma pesquisa. Pergunte principalmente para Haruno Sakura e Yamanaka Ino.

- Sério que você é amigo da kunoichi que salvou Kankuro-sama? – ela estava admirada.

Kiba revirou os olhos.

- A única coisa útil que a menina fez na vida e ninguém consegue esquecer.

- Não fale assim, Kiba-kun! Ela é comparável a sua Hokage!

- Bobagens. – ele bufou. – A menina é inútil, acredite.

- Por isso que te acham grosso.

- Agora concorda com eles? – um sorriso malicioso brincou nos lábios do Inuzuka.

- Não. – ela disse, quase sedutoramente.

Kiba passou uma mão pelos sedosos cabelos cor de mel da kunoichi.

- Mas é sério. Você pode vir, se quiser.

- Veremos. Não é assim tão simples.

* * *

Não muito longe dali, os sete membros remanescentes dos chamados "Nove Novatos", assistiam à cena, incrédulos.

- É sério que alguma menina consegue se interessar por _aquilo_? – Ino desdenhou.

- Realmente inacreditável. – Shikamaru resmungou.

- Do que você está falando? Você não é nada melhor. – Sakura metralhou.

Naruto riu.

- Melhor não falar nada na próxima, Shikamaru.

- Cala a boca, Naruto. Você é pior do que os dois juntos. – Sakura disse, lançando um olhar quase mortal para o Uzumaki.

- M-mas, mas, Sakura-chan! – ele choramingou.

- Não concordo com ela, Na-Naruto-kun! – Hinata disse, olhos baixos, rosto corado, dedos batendo um no outro.

- Valeu, Hinata! – o loiro exclamou, consideravelmente mais feliz.

- Parem de bisbilhotar e vamos voltar às nossas vidas. – Shino decretou, indiferente como sempre.

- Isso! Vamos comer! – Chouji gritou, animado.

- Ramen! – Naruto se juntou ao coro.

Os meninos se retiraram, deixando as três kunoichis para trás.

- Não é bom? – Sakura perguntou, sorrindo.

- O quê? – Ino disse, confusa.

- Ver que pelo menos um dos Nove Novatos conseguiu ser bem sucedido amorosamente.

Ino assentiu, um sorriso se abrindo também em seus lábios.

- É. Um de nós conseguiu.

- Acho que logo outros dois também vão conseguir, certo Hinata? – Sakura deu uma piscadela para a Hyuuga, o que a fez corar ainda mais.

- Do que está falando, Sakura-chan?!

Sakura riu.

- Vamos. Eles merecem um pouco de privacidade.

E seguiram os meninos, deixando o mais novo casal de Konoha a ver as estrelas.


End file.
